Field
The present invention relates to a method and a system for increasing braking power, and more particularly to a method and a system for automatically providing engine braking and increased regenerative braking capacity in emergency or sudden braking situations.
Description of the Related Art
The hybrid automobile was created as a way to increase the efficiency of traditional automobiles. The hybrid automobile uses both an engine and a motor to accelerate the automobile. To stop the hybrid automobile, the hybrid automobile uses both hydraulic brakes and regenerative brakes or braking. The regenerative brakes or braking allow the motor to generate energy instead of deplete energy, allowing for a partial recapture of energy expended by the motor in moving the hybrid automobile. Hydraulic brakes generally do not recapture energy.
What is needed is a system and a method for providing deceleration of a hybrid vehicle when the hydraulic brakes are compromised, worn out or do not work properly.